<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between runs by MiniNephthys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211964">between runs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys'>MiniNephthys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jester, the contestants, and showing affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between runs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a dice, it’s hard to get or give hugs.  The Jester’s arms just aren’t long enough to deal with their blocky body.</p>
<p>The Warrior deals with that through bumping shoulders.  To say hello, to offer sympathy, whatever it is that needs an affectionate gesture to accompany it: shoulder bump.</p>
<p>“How’s it going?” he asks, and when they shrug, he nudges his shoulder against theirs.  “Yeah, I feel that.  But you gotta hang in there!”</p>
<p>They never were affectionate with their former coworkers, but now they don’t hesitate to bump their shoulder against the Warrior’s in return.  “Same to you.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Hey, Jessie!”</p>
<p>Lady Luck sometimes calls them ‘Jess’, when she’s in a good mood.  So not at all recently.  “Hey, Thief.”</p>
<p>“Bet you three coins I can speedrun my next trip through the dungeons faster than you can do yours,” the Thief says.  “You in?”</p>
<p>Placing bets is dangerous in Lady Luck’s domain, but on the other hand, anything to keep the runs from getting monotonous.  They both need these actually achievable challenges just to keep them going.  “You’re on.”</p>
<p>The Thief is defeated by Baby Squid, and the Jester tries not to grin when they collect their winnings.  Tries.</p><hr/>
<p>Between dungeon delves, the Robot runs calculations on the Jester’s hypothetical decks and tells them what their odds are of drawing a given piece of equipment.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” it says.  “It helps keep me sharp, and for some reason I worry if I spend too long here, I’ll forget how probability works?”</p>
<p>“I get that feeling a lot,” they reply.</p>
<p>“It’s not a logical conclusion based on past experience, but as long as we do our best, I’m sure we’ll get out one of these days!  Together!”</p>
<p>It holds out a fist, and the Jester bumps it with theirs.</p><hr/>
<p>“Now that you’re on our side, can you tell me how the wheel works?” the Inventor asks, bright-eyed.</p>
<p>Out of habit, the Jester rubs the back of where their neck would be if they weren’t a giant fighting dice.  “Mechanically, it’s just a regular wheel.  Lady Luck rigs it with her powers, sorry to disappoint.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay!  Now I just want to know how her powers work and whether they can be replicated artificially…  Imagine what we could do with those!”</p>
<p>“’We’?”</p>
<p>“Sure!”  She beams.  “We’re friends, so I’ll share all my inventions with you!”</p>
<p>Can’t argue with that.</p><hr/>
<p>“Selfie time~”</p>
<p>The Witch makes a peace sign with one gloved hand and throws her other arm around the Jester.  Put on the spot, the Jester throws up the horns.  That was cool back when they were in the outside world.</p>
<p>Click goes the cell phone camera, and the Witch scrolls down the list of filters.  “What are you feeling, Amaro or Lark?”</p>
<p>“Sepia.”</p>
<p>“Bold choice!”  And posted.  “Let’s see how many likes we get today!”</p>
<p>Even if the Jester’s fighting against their former friends and coworkers, at least they have fans on social media… and the other contestants, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>